


Know God, Know Peace. No God, No Peace.

by blackdognight (blythechild)



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blackdognight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality, V's revolution fails and he loses Evey. As a result, his psyche starts to unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know God, Know Peace. No God, No Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of wish-fulfillment in the V fandom and I wanted to write something - post November 5th - that was the antithesis of what all the fans wanted. Yep, I'm a masochist that way...
> 
> This story contains rough sexual content, brutal violence, mature themes, and murder - consider yourself warned. It should not be read by minors. I do not condone any of the acts within this fic.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over any characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment.

The bodies writhed and moaned as they lay across the filthy mattress in the cell. He was fully clothed pinning her to the floor, his member up to the hilt in her. She wore only a dirty, threadbare shift that was clearly too small for her. She made dramatic, sensual groans that were obviously faked. She was starting to get on his nerves. Her hand swiped at his mask.

“Take off the mask.” She gasped. “I don’t care what you look like.”

He knocked her hand away and continued his focused rutting. Her voice was grating and he wondered if he could convince her to finish in silence. She reached for his face again.

“C’mon, take it off – it’s freaking me out…”

His irritation was growing exponentially and it was also arousing him further. Bile flooded the back of his throat at the realization: he disgusted himself and he was degrading _her_. But his focus was stronger than his revulsion, so he resolved to finish quickly and minimize his discomfort. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the mattress above her head.

“Be STILL!” he hissed.

She did as she was told and only whimpered a little as he ruthlessly slammed his full length into her over and over and over. Finally, his body relented and as he felt his release coming, he withdrew and spent himself over her shift instead. He wouldn’t give any part of himself to this shell of a person; only one was worthy. 

He recovered quickly. Pulling away from her and refastening his trousers, she righted herself under the lone light in the dingy room. She was at least 10 years older than _her_ and perhaps 2 inches taller. At first blush there was a passing resemblance, but this one had unsightly yellow teeth, the blond streaks in her hair were fake and she had the sallow complexion of the perpetually malnourished. Perhaps at some point in the past she would have been passably pretty, but she could not hold a candle to _her_. He looked away in revulsion as she stripped out of her borrowed shift.

“Umm, so… is that all? I mean, you paid for the full hour…” she stood, hands on hips, buck naked as if she was negotiating a deal dressed in a business suit.

“As a matter of fact, there is something more that I want from you.” He sighed as he reluctantly nodded to the folded pile of clothes in the corner of the room. “Put those on.”

She walked to the pile and perused the mask – identical to his own, the floor length cloak, pants, gloves and boots. As she unfolded the clothes, a length of braided rope fell out.

“What’s this, then?” she asked as she displayed the rope.

“It’s for your hands.” 

“I don’t do bondage, man. Not my thing.” Her tone was firm but edged with fear.

“As you wish – leave it. I find that it helps some.”

“Helps with what?” she said as she quickly donned her costume.

He waited for her to finish before answering.

“It helps some to know that they didn’t have a choice in the matter…” he said finally.

He moved towards her faster than thought and struck her brutally in the stomach. She fell backwards and landed hard against the cell wall. She made no noise as she struggled for breath, but her hands reached out instinctively in a pantomime of begging. He growled viciously as he raised his double up the wall by her collar and began to deal her body blows. She fell to the floor again, raising a hand to protect her masked face, and he kicked her soundly in the ribs feeling satisfaction at the snapping sound of broken bones. He walked away from her for a moment and collected himself, as she made wet breathing noises on the floor.

“You deserve this.” He said as he turned to face his smaller self. “You let _her_ die.”

“Whooo…. hoo?” the smaller figure coughed.

“ _HER!_ You were so bent on your epic, heroic plan – your precious, self-important vendetta – that you let her get away and she died within sight of your monument to democratic futility!” He bent down to her eye level menacingly. “How does it feel to know that the end is coming? Does it come as a relief to know that the pain will eventually end?”

The prone figure propped herself unsteadily against the wall and coughed so hard that it seemed like she might spit out part of her lung.

“Ne-never …hurt no o-one. Please… stop. Won’t t-tell anyone…”

She raised her hand again and he kicked at it connecting with the mask she wore behind it and cracking it up the left side. Her head smacked back into the cinderblock wall with a dull thud. She crumpled once again, but he stooped, grabbed her by the throat and raised her up along his full length until her feet frantically dangled 2 inches off the floor.

“Don’t die yet - _she_ didn’t get off so easily! You caged her and broke her and left her for the wolves to feed on out there!” he held her aloft with one hand and gestured to the cell door with the other. “How could you spout off about freedom and justice for all, and commit such an unspeakable crime! You just prolonged her suffering: you might as well have raped and murdered _her_ yourself in the alley that you found her…”

She clutched at his grasp around her throat and viciously kicked out hitting him squarely in the upper thigh. He dropped her suddenly and she tried to crawl towards the cell door in vain. He caught her and stood down on her calf breaking the bone in two. She howled and grabbed her maimed leg.

“FUCKER!” she spat. “F-fucking get on w-with it! She’s better off DEAD than w-with a g-goddamn k-killer!”

He hesitated then, standing over her as her left eye glared at him through the broken mask.

“ _She_ was the only thing that meant anything in the end, and I never told her that she mattered at all.” He said quietly. “The revolution failed. Nothing changed. Nothing but her; _she’s_ gone. All I have left is you, and my failure.”

The mangled figure on the floor lay back and laughed wetly.

“Y-you’re just a mindless thug – I could t-tell by the way you f-fucked. T-this town is full of ‘em. E-everyone gets disappointed b-by life, asshole. W-why should y-you be any different? No e-excuse for this…”

He let his stalled fists fly and pummeled her face until the mask cracked and the left side fell away; her face was hardly human anymore it was so covered in blood.

“W-well, I h-hope… hope that y-you got yer money’s w-worth…” she made a horrible gurgling noise followed by damp, racking coughs, and then she was silent. He bent down and saw the glimmer of life leave her eye through the broken mask. 

V sat back from the body for a time and shook with guilt and disgust and unspent rage. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. The cycle would just keep repeating itself until he died or was discovered. _She_ would remain dead and he would continue on mindlessly.

“I didn’t get my money’s worth. Only when I get what I deserve from you will I ever see my coin’s true worth. Maybe next time…” 

He rose and stepped over the body as he disappeared into the Gallery to retrieve a body bag.


End file.
